


rainsweet

by dontyoudarestiles



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Elias Puts His Foot In His Mouth, Genderfluid Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slutty Adam, my headcanon is Adam is genderfluid and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoudarestiles/pseuds/dontyoudarestiles
Summary: Elias meets a boy in pink and falls in love.





	rainsweet

Elias loses his virginity in the back of a car that smells like pencil shavings and fresh rain to a boy with chocolate curls and a cherry blossom mouth.

 

…

 

Elias meets Adam for the first time at the library, and immediately puts his foot in his mouth.

“I'm only waiting for my brother, I've read most of the books in here already,” Elias insists to the boy, the strange teenager dressed in a pale pink sweater with a pretty white bow on the collar. Elias thinks he's doing the boy a favor at first, because no one must speak to the boy very often. He dresses very strange and looks more like a girl than a boy. Elias is doing the boy a favor, yes.

But the boy just blinks up at him with long, curling lashes that flutter without him even trying, and Elias thinks he must have a lot of friends, he’s so pretty. “Are you Gabriel’s older brother?” His voice is high and sweet, like liquorice candy and melted caramel. “The one who fought Sven Irlin in the courtyard last week?”

Elias’s chest puffs out, ready to set the record straight. “He hit me first, he's a horrible boy. I won easily, even though he had three friends. No, it was five. No, ten! I beat them all!”

“Well, Gabriel certainly is lucky,” says the boy. “He must be very proud to have a strong brother like you.” Those lashes swoop down, shy and sweet, and Elias would've been flattered had he not seen the boy's smile.

“You don't believe me!”

“I do,” the boy looks up, smirking. Elias wants to smack him. “I really do!”

“Well, you should want me for a brother!” Elias declares defensively, lashing out. “If you were my brother, I'd make sure you never wore anything as ridiculous as this.” And he gestures to Adam’s girlish clothes, the soft slouchy sweater that dips too-large over one shoulder, the carefully polished bubblegum nails, the little pink bow holding his longish curls out of his eyes.

And Adam’s smile disappears, and Elias finds himself even more irritated at its absence. “My clothes are fine.”

“You dress like a girl,” Elias insists. “That's bad. People will think you're gay.”

Adam’s friendliness disappears completely now, and he looks quite cute when he’s furious, all red and mouth screwed up, Elias finds himself thinking in alarm. “I _am_ gay. And you're a horrible person. Even worse than Sven.” And the boy leaves, scrubbing at his eyes, and Elias feels awful inside. His chest crumples behind his ribs and he stares as the boy slams the library doors shut.

 

...

 

The next time they meet is at church.

Elias sits in the front row like usual, listens to his uncle crow his daily sermon into the warm, lazy air. He’s surrounded by his brothers, all five of them in their Sunday best, the only movement in the crowd the flap of lacy hand fans the women wave about and the bob of heads in agreement. Elias’s velvet white suit is unbearably hot in the church air, but his Aunt Iva had scolded him the last time he tried to shrug the jacket off.

Every so often, Mrs. Keplar in front squawks out a loud “AMEN!” and it ripples throughout the crowd. Elias claps when he’s supposed to, and eventually there’s the exchange of “God be with you,” and “And also with you”, and then that’s it. It’s over.

Then comes the boring shift and wait for the choir boys and girls to shuffle on up to the altar so they can sing their little hymns and so forth. It’s only when Elias’s bored gaze drops down to the pianist that he stalls and stares mindlessly, because it’s the same boy from the library.

He’s not wearing a suit jacket, but a pretty waistcoat that makes his waist look very delicate, almost girlish. It isn’t in a ridiculous pink color like his sweater was—Elias for some reason is disappointed by this—but instead a soft dovey grey that Elias thinks would be very silky to the touch. The boy’s mouth is still cherry red and his curls are still wildly beautiful, the same curls that Elias had compared to chocolate shavings in his head the first time they’d met.  

“Oh,” Elias says without thinking, but his fumble is covered by the soft rise and fall of a dozen children's singing and the lilt of piano keys. Elias stares unashamedly, watches the boy play with the grace of a swan. Elias is surprised—he would’ve never guessed the smirking boy would have such a talent as the piano.

“Elias, you’re staring,” snaps Gabriel at his shoulder. Gabriel is always in a bad mood when in church, twitchy and jumpy like he thinks the priest can smell his atheism like a rotten fruit.

“I know that boy,” mutters Elias lowly. “He was wearing a pink shirt the last time I saw him and a necklace.”

“Who, Adam?” Gabriel glances between Elias and the boy. “So what?”

“I thought pink was a girl’s color,” says Elias blandly, and Gabriel scoffs, rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a Neanderthal, if you even know what that is,” he says, scoffing.

“I know what that is, and I’m not,” Elias protests.

“Sometimes you act like one,” Gabriel says. “Do you really think one gender has complete ownership over a color?”

“Well, no. But it was a _girl’s_ sweater,” Elias insists.

“It’s just clothing, Elias, why do you care so much?” Gabriel says, and that’s that. Because Elias _doesn’t_ care, not really. And now he knows the boy’s name, _Adam,_ and they can talk. Maybe they can be friends. Elias doesn’t have a lot of friends besides Gabriel, though he’d never admit it. The students at school are a rather rude, rowdy lot that Elias sniffs at. But Adam seems like a nice alternative—he’s not as twitchy as Gabriel, and is a great deal prettier, despite the little misunderstanding at the library. So Elias waits impatiently for the hymns to be over and the piano to go silent and the old women to stand and gather around the priest cooing like pigeons before he stands and strides confidently over to the piano.

“I didn’t know religious gays existed,” he opens with, because it’s true, he didn’t know that was possible a half hour ago.

Adam smirks up at him, and his eyes glitter prettily. “They do exist, though I’m not really one of them.” He glances about them distastefully. “I’m only here because my parents want me to be.”

“Ah,” says Elias, and he can relate. He himself could personally do without all the fuss and feathers of the congregation, but their uncle’s the priest and _they couldn’t just not go, Elias, what is wrong with you?_ “I understand, my brother Gabriel’s an atheist himself,” he says instead of all that.

“Oh, is that so?” Adam doesn’t appear to be particularly interested in the conversation. He’s slipping his thin, soft arms into a pretty grey jacket that matches his waistcoat and slacks. “Well, good for him then. Goodbye.”

“Wait, wait!” Elias blurts before Adam can dash away. “I wanted to apologize for calling you gay. I spoke without thinking, I do that often.”

Adam smiles at him queerly, no longer a smirk. “As I am gay, it wasn’t what you called me that made me upset. Thanks for your apology. I don’t accept.”

And he flounces down the aisle and out of the door, leaves Elias gaping and angry, and doesn’t look back.

 

…

 

The next time Elias sees Adam, the boy has a cock in his mouth. 

Elias couldn’t tell you why he decided to sit on top of the school bleachers to wait for Gabriel to come out, but he did and now he’s peeking over the top to look at something that makes his jaw drop and his groin swell heavy and thick.

Adam’s moaning and squirming on the ground, his shirt tossed aside on the springy green grass—it’s not pink, but it’s a pretty pale lavender that makes Elias’s eyes go wide. There’s another boy in front of him, a big shouldered one who groans low and deep and mutters curses and praises in equal measure.

Elias flushes and strains to get a better look.

Adam is so gorgeous, his chest slim and white and hairless and smooth-looking, with plump, raspberry nipples and a silky belly. He’s grabbing onto the boy’s hips as the boy fucks his mouth, and Elias can hear the loud slurping noises, the high pitched whimpers and the happy sighs and gasps.

“Adam, Adam, Adam,” babbles the boy who’s getting his cock sucked. “Oh, Adam, you’re so good, I can’t believe— _shit, shit, shit!”_

Adam pulls off, a slick _pop,_ gasping and laughing, but not meanly. He’s so gorgeous, Elias’s dick wants to cry. His voice is low and slurred, like he’s drunk on misty sex and slippery pleasure. “You can come, now, I don’t mind.” The boy gives a quicksilver smile and then ducks back down and sucks louder, harder, longer, and the boy comes on a long string of _“I love you!”s._

Adam pops off and nuzzles the boy’s softening dick, kissing it lovingly one last time, even removing the condom in order to kiss the base. The boy collapses next to him onto the ground and they roll together, Adam squealing with laughter. The other boy attacks Adam’s mouth, and the two kiss long and slow, the larger boy manhandling Adam into an aggressive cuddle, fingers sliding down Adam’s back and into his jeans and squeezing the boy’s bum greedily.

Elias is stunned. Elias is flushed and aroused and confused and there’s a _feeling_ gathering in his chest like thundering rainclouds that swirl and strike heat through his stomach. It’s an angry feeling, but it’s one that he’s never felt before. He doesn’t like it. He wants to punch the boy touching and kissing Adam. He wants to tear Adam away and lavish him with kisses, better kisses than anyone else can give him. He wants Adam’s mouth around his cock and Adam squirming in his lap and Adam’s lips on his mouth and… and…

Elias pulls himself away and runs into the school. He vows never to talk to Adam again.

 

…

 

The vow doesn’t last. 

It’s raining like God is crying, or at least that’s what Father says. Elias doesn’t know why God’s crying, but he hopes He gets over it soon, because it’s not fun, the rain. The streets become slippery streams, people in raincoats buffeted by winds and icy pellets for raindrops, and everyone’s miserable, especially Gabriel.

“I’m not at the school, you idiot!” Gabriel yells. His voice on the cellphone speakers is shrill and tinny like a bird-call. “Drama rehearsal was canceled!”

Elias stares blankly at his cell and after a moment of no response, Gabriel growls and hangs up and then it’s just Elias and the beeping dial tone. Elias doesn’t curse, but he feels inclined to as he stares out across the empty school parking lot and fists his hands on the wheel. The rain keeps falling, even harder now. It’s an ugly kind of rain, needle-sharp from the inconvenient wind.

He doesn’t feel like driving home while the clouds inundate the streets, so he decides to stay in his parking spot near the school’s back entrance and wait for the weather to let up. It’s darker than usual, at seven pm. Gabriel always has rehearsals on Friday, and Elias always picks him up when he’s finished at seven. This change of schedule grates on Elias’s nerves and he glares at the school resentfully.

It’s this glaring that lets him spot the little figure hunched over on the school steps. There’s a little overhang above the door that blocks most of the rain, but every so often the wind picks up and the figure suffers a blast of wet and cold. Elias feels bad for the little person. He squints for a better look, thinking maybe it’s a student that hasn’t been picked up yet, but it’s—

There’s a wet mop of hair, dark as chestnuts, and curling under a glittery headband. Elias moves the car closer to the curb and—yes, it’s Adam. He has a pencil in his mouth instead of a cock this time, and he clutches his books protectively to his chest, to protect them from the onslaught. He’s wearing a soft-looking oatmeal trench coat, the collar turned up against the wind, but there’s no hood, so while it looks pretty, it’s actually quite impractical in the current weather.

Elias hesitates for only a moment before rolling the window down. “Adam!”

The boy looks up. “Oh, Elias!” He shifts, uncomfortable, pencil dropping into his lap. “Hello.”

“I know you’re still mad at me, for reasons I don’t understand as I’ve given you a perfectly honest apology,” says Elias, a bit huffy, but his tone softens slightly when he sees Adam’s look of displeasure. “But I would like it very much if you’d let me give you a ride home.”

Adam hesitates, obviously weighing his options. Horrid rain, or warm car with Elias?

“Please?”

And that’s how a pretty boy slips into Elias’s old jeep and blinks at him sweetly from the passenger seat. The rain has made Adam a mess, his cheeks flushed and wind-chafed, and he has no right to look so gorgeous when his hair’s a floppy, wet tumble. His headband is glittery with faux diamonds, but it doesn't keep his water heavy curls from plastering against his slim jaw.

“My brother has informed me that my behavior in our previous encounters has been deplorable,” blurts Elias immediately, once Adam has buckled his seatbelt as instructed. “I never meant to imply that being gay makes you lesser. Only that it makes you a target.”

Adam looks at him in confusion.

“When I said you shouldn’t wear clothes like you do because it makes you look gay, I meant it makes you a larger target for bullies like Sven,” Elias explained, sniffing slightly. “I was only being a gentleman.”

Adam blinks, processes this. Finally, after a moment he says, “I understand, I think. But… I don't want to dress the way Sven Irlin wants me to dress. I want to dress the way _I_ want to dress.”

Elias stares for a moment. He’s never thought about it like that. “And you like dressing like a girl?”

“Maybe I do, yeah,” and if anyone else had said it, it might’ve been defensive, snappish. But Adam isn’t frowning harshly or crossing his arms meanly. He just looks at Elias, sincere.

“Why?” Elias asks.

Adam smiles. “I like feeling pretty,” he admits, and Elias feels a slow flush rise in his face and his upper lip twitches with the well of fondness he suddenly feels for this queer, strange boy, who is just as queer and strange as Elias.

“Oh,” says Elias, and he thinks about beginning to drive just to do something other than stare at wonderful, gorgeous Adam.

But when he reaches to put the car in drive, Adam says, “Are you crazy? Everyone knows that all the main roads are flooded to the neck right now. We’re not going anywhere until the rain clears up.”

And Elias admits to himself that Adam is right, and stares at the dashboard, ears burning.

But his eyes are drawn to Adam, whose shuffling in his seat. There’s the smack of wet clothing against the leather seats and the squish of flooded shoes on the floor, and Elias stares as Adam just reaches up to adjust his headband, and then he’s shrugging out of his drenched oatmeal coat as casual as you please. And now Elias is staring at Adam’s white little crop top unabashedly because it’s soaked just as badly as his coat, and the poor stretched cotton has gone translucent with the wet, and Adam’s pouty, plumped nipples show flush through the fabric.

And then a hand comes up, cups those little pink tits out of sight, and Elias glances up to see Adam smirking at him.

“Not a peep show,” Adam informs him, and Elias frowns.

“I would never. I’m very respectable, I’ll have you know, and I’m not attracted to you in the least,” he declares, stomach in a flutter, but Adam’s teasing little smile doesn’t go anywhere.

“Sure, big boy,” he says, voice smooth and lilting and Elias feels his face burn up to his hairline, even as he looks away, though the image of Adam’s rosy mouth and equally rosy nipples taunts him and he feels that inconvenient thickening in his pants again, but this time there’s no toilet or cubicle to find relief in. Trying to distract himself, Elias puts the heat on blast, thinking maybe Adam’s cold, and that was the right thing to do because Adam sighs happily and snuggles down into the passenger seat, a little smile on his ruddy mouth.

Later, Elias won’t remember who leaned in first. He just remembers the dark flutter of lashes, a slow flush turning Adam’s snowy skin to strawberries and peaches, and a soft mouth he just wants to—

And they were kissing, Elias hand holding Adam’s curls tight, Adam’s spine arching to get closer, the slip and slide of wet lips and tongue against each other, and Elias _whines_ , devastated because this is his first kiss and it’s with the prettiest person in the entire universe—

 

…

 

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, it was supposed to be a girl with big tits and a shaved pussy, blond probably, with white lace panties and a bra that Elias would unhook in one move—

 

…

 

And the last thing on Elias’s mind is bras and panties, because Adam slipping down between Elias’s thighs is a _dream_ , and Elias can barely breathe as the zipper to his trousers is tugged down. He looks down, almost self-conscious before Adam gives the sweetest, lowest of coos.  

“You’re so _big_ ,” he groans, and it’s true. Elias’s cock is fat and blood-hot, too heavy to bob up against his stomach, instead thickening hotly against his thigh. Elias can’t do much else but babble incoherently.

“Soda-can thick. My favorite,” the boy grins up at him from between Elias’s thick thighs and Adam leans forward and kisses his cock like he's in love with it, mouthing at the plump, purple-berry head with the softest of lips. He slurps it into his mouth, smothers it with loud wet kisses that make Elias’s heart thud in his chest, laves it prettily with his tongue.

“So good, Eli,” the boy croons, pulling away to blink up at Elias prettily.

“M-my name’s Elias,” Elias stammers, trying to draw up some form of anger or indignation and failing.

Adam smirks. “Hasn’t anyone ever given you a nickname before, _Eli_?”

But Elias can’t answer because Adam’s the most beautiful thing Elias has ever seen. His mouth glistens like a cunt, gorgeously flushed and swollen and wet, lashes spiky and dark with tears, and Elias can't help himself, his hips buck up, and the tip of his cock paints a silvery streak up the boy’s cheek, still soft with youth and sugar-spun dreams, and Elias trembles and cums against the jut of Adam’s cheekbone.

There's so much of it, every spurt a thick, slippery stream, and Adam gasps in surprise as it pools thickly down his cheek and slips against the bridge of his nose, but then he closes his eyes and moans and opens his mouth, let some pool onto his puffy lips and slick tongue, and catches the rest of it with his hands.

Elias doesn’t go soft.

Adam’s lashes flicker open lazily and he gives a Cheshire smile and Elias’s insides tremble.

“Elias,” Adam mumbles, lips sticky with cum, and Elias sobs, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, baby,” Adam says not unkindly, and then he eyes the bobbing erection still fat and heavy before him. Without hesitating, Adam sucks him down again, slow and gentle, a slippery glide, and Elias is going blind, heaven shining white behind his eyes. The boy chokes and there is a sweet wet clench of muscle and all Elias can see is the fake diamonds on Adam's headband, nestled like stars among the boy's rain slicked curls. He bumps his thumb over then, feels the cheap, sharp edges, and thinks about giving Adam real diamonds, glittery jewels, anything to keep Adam here, his cock nestled in his soft throat.

Adam purrs softly as Elias pets his curls, throat so tight and sweet and spasming, and the boy chokes desperately, cheeks full, but determined, and Elias gasps “Adam,” weak as a kitten, and comes heavily again.

This time, Adam swallows fervidly, doesn’t stop even when it slicks down his chin in a rush of white, and he’s a gorgeous little mess at Elias’s feet, on his knees, and Elias sobs in thanks.

Adam squirms his way into Elias’s lap when he’s done, a warm pretty weight that Elias grabs onto possessively. Adam giggles a little as Elias slides a hand up his shirt to feel the soft belly and pointy hips. Adam’s cool and smooth with rainwater, skin dotted with wet.

“I'm all sticky,” Adam giggles and Elias falls in love with this little mess of a boy, whose wiping his cumstreaked face on his little shirt, revealing his glossy vulnerable belly and swollen pink nipples, plush as a girl’s, and Elias loses it.

They struggle together, Elias too rough. He’s trying to yank the tiny excuse of a top off of Adam’s head, but Adam’s laughing too hard, so he just rucks it up to the boy’s collarbone to stare at those swollen little nipples and touch them gently, too gently. They’re ridiculously soft and warm under his fingertips, and Elias groans into Adam’s sloped neck, delirious, and Adam’s no longer laughing. Instead, he’s stripping the shirt over his head, and letting Elias feel his delicate, birdish shoulders and collarbones, and they both sigh as Adam cuddles up to him, warm and happy.

“How are you still up?” Adam asks, slipping perfect little fingers around Elias’s heavy cock, barely able to wrap around properly. It’s width doesn’t stop Adam from sliding affectionate fingers over the ample, flared head and the full foreskin, and Elias care barely stand the slick lewd noises.

“I’m sorry,” Elias mumbles thickly, twitching at the lovely touch.

But Adam says, “Oh, don’t apologize, I love your cock, Elias, it’s so handsome.”

Adam’s cock isn’t handsome, Elias finds himself thinking once they finally tug Adam’s pants down—it’s actually quite pretty, flushed baby pink at the tip, but milk-white everywhere else. In comparison to Elias, Adam is very small, and his pretty dick seems quite vulnerable without a foreskin to hide behind. Elias cups it with one hand, and Adam gives a little gasp, fragile at the edges, and Elias likes that, feels of flush of pride and warmth and affection all at once. It’s quite confusing. He honestly didn’t think he’d like seeing another man’s dick, let alone touching it.

But it’s Adam, beautiful, clever little Adam with his kissable mouth and his silky curls and long, generous lashes that press like swipes of ink against his berry cheeks when he blinks. Elias thinks vaguely he’d like doing anything, as long as it’s with Adam.

“Elias,” Adam croons lowly, and Elias makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

Elias says, “Adam,” in a voice he’s never heard from himself before. He smooths a hand over Adam’s smooth, thick thighs, and it’s startling how big his hands are on Adam’s baby soft skin. They’re so different, Adam giggly and hairless and smooth all over, and Elias solemn faced and awkward and furry curls covering his forearms and chest.

Adam doesn’t seem to mind. “You’re so big,” he purrs, “Everywhere.” Supple arms drape over Elias’s wide shoulders, and it’s strange to realize that while Adam is naked, pink and wet and big glassy eyes, Elias is still fully dressed, his cock poking up thickly from the part in his jeans.  

“Adam, sweet, pretty Adam,” Elias babbles stupidly as soft lips press against his cheeks and forehead and chin and finally his split mouth.

Elias dips his head down to kiss those pink tits, laps at cool, rainsweet skin and he feels Adam tremble and squeak as they cling together, hips rolling clumsily. Elias reaches down, cups a full, soft bum and squeezes gently, and Adam moans.

“Oh, please, Elias, please, please touch me,” Adam cries out.  And Elias does greedily, palming Adam’s plush ass, soft thighs, fondling Adam’s darling little cock. He says it out loud, “Pretty, little cock,” as he touches it and Adam seems to take offense to this.

“It’s not little,” Adam mumbles, peach pink. Elias has never seen Adam flush out of embarrassment before—anger, yes, cold, yes, but never embarrassment.

“It is,” Elias says, and he presses his own cock against Adam’s, and Adam goes a deeper, darker red as they slip-slide against each other. Because together, it’s obvious that the width and heft of Elias dwarfs Adam without question. “Look, Adam.” And he grips them together in his big hand, squeezes tentatively, and Adam gasps out little hiccuping sobs, his hips stuttering in baby thrusts that slide them together deliciously.

“Eli, Eli,” Adam gasps, buries his wet face into the crook of Elias’s neck. “Oh!”

They cum like that together, slick and soft and hard, the friction so delicious between them. Elias feels Adam shaking in his arms, cock pulsing in his big palm, mouths brushing together in thick-breathed kisses, his harelip catching the swell of Adam’s bottom lip happily in the aftermath.

Their foreheads knocking together, Elias trembles, looking at Adam, and something soft and warm like the sun brightens around him as Adam trails a finger through the thick curls on his chest.

“I forgive you,” murmurs Adam, and Elias feels his breath hitch hard behind his ribs.

“Y-you—”

“But,” and Adam drags out the word, flashing eyes with heavy lashes up at Elias, hips squirming, driving the breath out of Elias’s lungs, “Only on one condition. You have to be my boyfriend.”

Elias swallows slowly. “What—what about—” he stammers, “I’m not—”

“Not what? Gay?” Adam’s hips swivel and Elias whines softly, almost like a needy baby as Adam’s eyes gleam happily. “Well, we can work around that.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been battling an on and off cold the last week, but I still managed to bang this out. Please comment, it makes me feel better! ;)
> 
> Special thanks to http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/ for doing the babybullfest!


End file.
